


I'll Always Love You

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Bring on the Tears and Pain [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'what-if' for 4.24 'Amplification'. So many things could have turned out differently. This is only one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You

Morgan watched as Reid was ushered into the decontamination area that was set up by the CDC. He wanted to grab his hand to reassure him, but the risk of the contamination spreading was something that no one was willing to chance. Even if there weren’t CDC agents swarming about in protective gear separating them, Reid would do everything in his power to keep him safe. It was endearing and heartbreaking at the same time.

When Reid told him to go help Hotch, he didn’t want to leave his side. Yet he was also grateful for the out that was offered. Reid was in good hands. The experts with the knowledge on how to help him the best way they can.

And so, the last words he had spoken before leaving weren’t even to Reid, but to Kimura.

~*~

He had spent days at the hospital, waiting for Reid to regain consciousness. When the other man finally did, he was elated.

That feeling was short-lived, however, when the words that came out of Reid’s mouth didn’t make any sense. Reid didn’t make a complete recovery from Nichols and Brown’s particular strain of anthrax.

Fighting back tears, Morgan caressed his cheek. “We’ll make it through this somehow.”


End file.
